siempre juntos
by ChikisEvansEater
Summary: Soul y Maka están predestinados a encontrarse pero a la ves están condenados a perderse... Maka al llegar al reclusorio Shibusen descubrirá muchas cosas sobre ella y su pasado, pero mas que nada descubrirá lo que es Soul y que son ellos 2 juntos, aunque también habrá personas que se metan en su camino...
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Al cabo del filo de una noche allí se encontraba ella, observando la chimenea de la cabaña sumida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos color jade resaltaban por el fuego.

-no deberías estar en la cabaña de la fiesta de despedida en vez de la cabaña de soledad?- dijo un muchacho de cabello rubio corto, tez blanca y ojos verde claro en forma de broma mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella que le enseñaba una sonrisa.

-estaba aburrida, pero tu ¿porque no estas en la fiesta Hero?-

-porque mi amiga Maka Albarn no esta en ella- dijo dando una sonrisa mientras ella soltaba una risita.

Los dos empezaron a platicar y reír de una que otra broma que soltaban, se diría que todo estaba de maravilla en aquella cabaña solitaria donde solo habitaban dos personas, pero en un instante Maka observo unas sombras oscuras habitaron el lugar, se le puso la piel de gallina por el escalofrió que les causaban a pesar de estar cerca del fuego y solo observaba como se iban acercando a ellos.

-hey Maka ¿te en encuentras bien?- pregunto al verla

Maka se limito a solo cerrar los ojos fuertemente mientras oía a la voz de Hero preguntándole si estaba bien hasta un momento en que sintió un calor inmenso alrededor suyo y la voz de Hero había desaparecido, después sintió como si alguien la agarrara y la sacara de la cabaña al abrir los ojos observo que la cabaña estaba en llamas y veía como la gente se iba acercando ella buscaba a Hero pensando que él la había sacado pero estaba sola nadie estaba a su lado.

Tiempo después de que los bomberos apagaron todo el fuego supieron que Hero murió ahí quemado, todo mundo pensó que Maka lo hizo al no hallar una razón verídica donde ella hubiera sobrevivido estando ellos dos solos, después de el juicio sobre su caso se deicidio que Maka fuera a el reclusorio Shibusen por el acto del que ella no era culpable pero nadie osaba creerle.

* * *

espero les haya gustado el Prologo de mi primer fic jhejhe a lo mejor mas al rato o mañana subo el primer capitulo :D

no olviden dejar reviews

y gracias por molestarse en leer mi fic! :)


	2. Primer día

****Hola! bueno pues ya les dejo por fin el primer capitulo :)

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Primer día**

Maka Pov

Acababa de llegar a ese reformatorio donde pasaría algún tiempo ya que todos me creen una piromaniaca por haber incendiado una cabaña donde un amigo estaba ahí, pero yo no fui, simplemente sucedió y yo hubiera muerto si no fuera porque alguien o algo me saco, no tengo ni la menor idea de que pudo haber sido, pero este acontecimiento no era el primero ya me habían pasado acontecimientos donde yo estaba en peligro y algo me volvía a sacar de ese peligro.

-señorita Maka Albarn aquí tiene la llave de su habitación, un mapa del lugar y su horario de clases- me dijo la recepcionista de este lugar.

Agarre cada una de las cosas y guarde todo excepto el mapa para ver a donde tenia que ir para llegar a las habitaciones, la verdad para ser un reclusorio no estaba tan mal al menos si estaban algo tratadas las instalaciones y me dejaron quedarme con mi ipod, así podría relajarme con música de vez en cuando. Cuando llegue a las habitaciones en busca de la mía solo podía ver algunos chicos afuera platicando con alguien, otros solos que me miraban también cuando pasaba y algunos me saludaban o me decían que ya no hay salida de este lugar, la verdad no me importaba ya muchas cosas terribles me han pasado en mi vida como para no soportar esto. Entre a mi habitación deje mis cosas aun lado saque mi horario de clases y observe que las clases empezaban mañana, asi que me puse los auriculares y me acosté un rato en la cama, después de un rato me levante y era algo tarde pero me decidí a en salir y conocer un poco mas el lugar, pero no tarde en tropezarme con alguien.

-Lo siento- me dijo un chico de cabello negro con unas líneas blancas

-no, fue mi culpa iba distraída-

-tu debes ser la chica nueva de la que todo mundo habla, soy Death the Kid pero dime Kid-

-soy Maka Albarn, pero dime solo Maka-

-oye Kid date prisa que si no Soul se va a enojar por llegar tarde al juego- le grito un chico de cabello azul

-ya voy tranquilo además aun faltan 5 minutos para llegar simétricamente-

-al parecer tienes prisa así que mejor me…- me interrumpió antes de poder seguir

-acompáñanos, ven a vernos jugar-

-no lo se…-

-dudo que tengas algo que hacer así que acompáñanos-

-ok los acompañare- no tuve más opción que aceptar así que seguí a Kid y a su amigo de cabello azul a donde eran las canchas de básquet. Pasamos un rato en silencio hasta que el amigo de Kid me miro.

-eres la chica nueva ¿no es así?-

-mi nombre es Maka-

-yo soy Black Star el próximo Dios- y empezó a reir como loco – tienes suerte veras a tu Dios jugar-

-no le hagas caso esta algo demente- me dijo Kid

-hey rayitas al menos yo no estoy tan demente como tu con la simetría-

-los dos son algo dementes- les dije y rei

-como te atreves a decirle a tu Dios demente-

-ya black star vamos a la cancha Soul tiene pinta de estar algo molesto por llegar tarde-

-tranquilo el gran Black Star se encargara de tranquilizarlo- y se con un chico de cabello blanco

-ven- kid me llevo a las gradas y me presento a una chica de cabello negro largo –Tsubaki ella es Maka, bueno me voy que el juego esta por comenzar- y sin mas me dejo son su amiga que me acababa de presentar y se fue a jugar.

-hola mucho gusto Maka-chan- me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa

-hola- y le sonreí de igual forma

-eres nueva aquí verdad-

-estoy cansada de que todo mundo me diga "la nueva"-

-lo siento, no era mi intención- se disculpo

-esta bien, no te preocupes- le dije tranquilizándola

Observe que Kid, Black Star y su amigo de cabello blanco jugaban contra un chico de cabello negro, otro chico de cabello rozado y otro de cabello negro pero tenia como triángulos blancos en él.

-hay pura gente extraña aquí- me dije

-bueno al menos la mayoría- me respondió Tsubaki

-bueno tú si pareces mas normal Tsubaki-chan-

-gracias- me sonrió

-Tsubaki ¿quienes son con los que están jugando Kid, Black Star y el chico de cabello blanco?-

-bueno el chico de cabello blanco es Soul Evans y ese chico de cabello negro es Ragnarok, también esta su hermano Chrona- señalando al chico de cabello rosado –y Asura, ellos tres no se llevan muy bien con Soul, Kid y Black Star por eso la mayoría del tiempo compiten jugando básquet o simplemente se agarran a golpes- y rio nerviosamente.

Tsubaki y yo seguimos viendo el partido y de ves en cuando platicábamos, nunca creí tener una amiga en esta clase de lugar pero Tsubaki era muy agradable y no parecía estar algo demente como Black Star y Kid, no puedo decir nada de ese tal Evans ya que no lo conozco. Cuando termino el partido el equipo de los chicos que conocía había ganado con una canasta que metió Black Star.

-¡yahoooo! Tomen esa malditos engendros del mal, el gran Black star los a vencido otra vez-

-fue solo suerte estrellita- le grito Ragnarok

-será mejor que controles tus palabras conmigo idiota- le dijo black star acercándose a él

-Black star tranquilízate- le grito Tsubaki

En eso volteo Evans y parecía estar sorprendido, se acercó conmigo y pude ver que tenia unos ojos rojos como rubíes.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? No deberías estar aquí- me dijo con un tono algo grozero pero a la vez con algo de preocupación.

* * *

espero les haya gustado el capitulo! :) esta algo corto lo se jhejhe

y se que en el prologo se parece algo al libro de "Oscuros" de Lauren Kate pero no sera adaptación le cambiare la historia, pero pues si habrá una que otra cosa en que se paresca.

Soul: debiste adaptar la historia ese libro es cool

si lo es Soul, pero se me ocurrió otra historia algo similar así que no sera adaptación :)

dejen reviews de si quieren que lo continúe o sus sugerencias etc. :D


End file.
